


I Wanna Feel You Close

by 1TheArtOfLosing1



Series: Zelda/Marie One Shots [9]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I just feel like Zelda is secretly an artsy type of gay, In case you haven’t noticed: I am soft and touch-starved, Intimacy, Just like I am, Loss of Pottery Virginity, Marie is enchanted by Zelda, She gives me that vibe, There is a lot of clay because there would be no pottery without clay, gentle kisses, pottery, soft touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1TheArtOfLosing1/pseuds/1TheArtOfLosing1
Summary: Zelda teaches Marie the art of pottery.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie LaFleur
Series: Zelda/Marie One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743508
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	I Wanna Feel You Close

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to my ultimate deam :)  
> The first scene with Hilda is bad but I just needed a way to start this fic. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Though I have worked with clay before, I have never done pottery. Most of my knowledge about the matter comes from this video https://youtu.be/ZzqM6PgSIxM and it's very soothing and calming to watch actually. But if what I wrote is total rubbish I am so SO sorry I just loved this idea and needed to write it. 
> 
> A few weeks ago my dear friend Zet blessed my eyes by letting me read one of her poems and I just HAD to share it with you guys as well so I put it at the beginning of the fic :) If you want to receive my undying love, go check out her instagram page: zetsy_poetry 
> 
> Story title from "I Wanna Be Your Girlfriend" by our gay Jesus, aka Girl In Red
> 
> Enjoy the story :)

_You are melted chocolate and honeycomb_

_-smudged across my lips-_

_against which my tongue brushes_

_and I suppose, oh God,_

_that this must be_

_what heaven tastes like._

_\- zetsy_poetry_

_\--------_

“Oh hi, Marie!” Hilda smiled, while kneeding a dough, as the voodoo priestess entered the kitchen, “I am assuming you’re here for Zelda?”

“As a matter of fact I am, is she here?” Marie asked, looking around but seeing her lover nowhere.

“She is, actually. Upstairs, third door on the left.” Squeezing the dough one last time before reaching for a rolling pin, Hilda gave her another sweet smile.

“Merci, Hilda.” Marie thanked her, before turning on her heel to leave the kitchen.

She made her way up the stairs and turned left. It was the first time she went this way, since Zelda’s bedroom was on the right side of the stairs. When she reached the third door, Marie asked herself what could possibly lie behind it. Maybe it was a study, or a small library, she did not know. Ever so carefully, Marie opened the door and was met by a completely unexpected sight.

A low buzzing sound was echoing through the sunlit room and in front of her, Zelda was sitting on a small chair. She was bent over what seemed to be a pottery wheel table with her legs spread and pressed against it. Her strawberry blonde curls were tamed down into a sloppy bun on top of her head, but a few pieces had fallen out and were completely covered in clay. It was the first time Marie saw Zelda’s hair up like that, but she found herself loving it. She was wearing a dirty denim overall, with a white t-shirt under it that seemed to be a little too short, and showed off some of her fair, ivory skin. On her forehead were a few smears of dried clay and her hands were wet and sticky. Her eyes were completely focused on the work in front of her and she didn’t even seem to notice that Marie had walked in.

She looked so... _beautiful_.

Marie had never seen her so concentrated and relaxed at the same time. Her shoulders weren’t as tense as they usually were, her spine slightly bent, and her face was makeup free. Tongue darting out of the corner of her mouth as she looked at the work in front of her from another angle, a piece of hair fell in front of her eyes and she blew it away, only for it to fall again in less than a few seconds. Reaching up, she tucked it behind her ear, not seeming to care about her hair getting dirty, and then scratched her nose, leaving a new swipe of clay across her in freckles covered skin. She seemed so comfortable and at peace, Marie felt like she was intruding.

Zelda dipped her hands into a small bucket of water and it was only then that her gaze landed on Marie. Her eyes went wide for a moment, her hands stilling its movements as she stared. “Marie...” she stuttered, like she had been caught red-handed doing some sort of evil crime, “I didn’t see you.”

“I noticed.” Marie smiled, moving closer to where her lover was sitting. She looked down at the wheel and saw that Zelda was making a vase with a wide bottom and a narrow top, “Chérie, this looks beautiful!” she exclaimed as she looked at the piece.

“It’s not done yet.” Zelda shrugged, putting her wet hands around the spinning vase. “It needs another minute or so.”

“Can I watch?” Marie asked, giving Zelda a hopeful look.

Considering her for a moment with a somewhat unsure look, Zelda nodded anyway: “Very well. There’s another chair in the corner.”

Marie looked around and quickly located said chair. She went over to it and placed it next to the small table, watching Zelda’s movements. The piece of clay spinned around and Zelda’s hands were steadily shaping it. There was something _mesmerizing_ about watching Zelda create something right in front of her. Something magical, and pure.

Every motion her hands made seemed like a second nature to her, as if she didn’t even think twice about her next move. Marie wondered how many cups, bowls, plates or vases Zelda had made for her hands to become quite so skilled. She didn’t even need to look at the work in front of her. Every now and then, she glanced out of the window, watching a bird fly by or a rabbit jump around in Hilda’s garden. The sunlight caught Zelda’s hair in such a way that made it look like a halo around her head. But Zelda didn’t look like an angel. No, she looked _devine_. Like a godess from some long lost myth, who would have been worshipped for her beauty and feared for her intelligence, power and fierce nature. Like the image of pure perfection, of beauty and grace, as God had intented it to be.

The wheel started turning a bit more slow and Zelda lightly pushed her thumb against the edge of the vase to create a ring. Her eyes were completely focused and not a muscle in her hand twitched as the vase kept spinning on the wheel. A small piece of hair fell from her bun once again, but she didn’t even seem to notice, too caught up in her work. Unable to control herself, Marie reached out and tucked it behind her ear, and to her surprise, earned a quick glance and a sweet smile. Her heart fluttered a little.

Soon, a beautiful vase was spinning around in front of them. The entire surface was smooth and the ring Zelda had made with her thumb was simply perfect. Zelda stopped the wheel and took a piece of wire to loosen the vase from it. She transferred the vase, along with the surface it was sitting on, to the side.

“There, all done.” she said, eyeing her creation somewhat skeptical, like she saw some sort of flaw in it and wasn’t fully satisfied with her work.

“It looks amazing!” Marie said in awe, as she looked the vase up and down, before stroking Zelda’s back gently.

“It’s one of the worst ones I’ve ever made.” Zelda spat out, sounding disappointed and somehow even disgusted with herself.

Marie suddenly felt guilty for disturbing the peace Zelda had been in before she had come here. Maybe she didn’t want her to be here at all. “Do you want me to go away?” she suggested.

With a tilted head and a confused look on her face, Zelda frowned, “What? No, of course not. You know I like to be around you.” she assured her, but Marie still gave her an uncertain grimace. She knew Zelda wasn’t telling her the whole truth.

Zelda looked at her for a moment, before staring at the floor. “It’s just...” she sighed, “Except for Hilda, no one really knows I do this. At least not since I was a student and my friends found out about it.” Biting her lip, she wiped her hands on her overall, “They all thought it was stupid and laughed at me.”

Marie gasped quietly, reaching out to caress Zelda’s cheek, “Oh ma belle, I’m sorry they did that to you.” A vague image of what it must have been like flashed through Marie’s mind. She assumed Zelda’s friends had all been equally dedicated to their studies as Zelda most certainly had been. Maybe hobbies weren’t all that popular around them. After all, the time you spent making ceramics couldn’t be spent worshipping the Dark Lord.

Zelda shrugged. “It happened ages ago, I’m over it.” She sounded entirely unbothered, but the way her eyes darted around for just a second, while her lower lip quivered ever so slightly, told Marie otherwise. “I just got a little nervous with you being here, you know? But that has got nothing to do with you.”

“I’m sorry, chérie. I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“Don’t apoplogize.” Zelda smiled widely, leaning forward to press a tender kiss to her lips, “I am happy to see you.”

Smiling weakly, Marie decided not to ask further about it and instead pressed a light kiss to Zelda’s temple, “I am glad to be here, and to see this other side of you. Look how good you are at this!” she exclaimed, gesturing at the vase.

“It’s not that hard actually.”

Marie huffed and eyed the vase Zelda had made with raised eyebrows, “Says you.”

“No really, it’s quite easy. Do you want to try it?” Zelda asked, her eyes suddenly hopeful and bright. Marie’s heart felt a little lighter when she saw that all fear had faded from them.

“Chérie, I would love to, but I have never in my life touched a piece of clay.” Marie admitted. She had seen others work with it many times, but she had seen people play piano many times too and she still couldn’t do that either.

“I’ll teach you.” Zelda insisted, already eyeing a new ball of untouched clay with a sweet smile playing on her lips. She looked so excited and Marie couldn’t possibly deny her request.

Sighing in defeat, Marie smiled: “Why not, eh?”

Grinning like a child who had just been offered a piece of candy, Zelda took the lump of clay. After making sure the surface of the wheel was damp, she dropped the ball onto it. “I got another overall over there.” she said, nodding towards a metal closet that contained at least five other overalls, all of different colors.

Looking down at her outfit, and then at the overalls, Marie mumbled: “I doubt it would fit over my dress.”

Without hesitation, Zelda lifted her shoulders and said: “Then take it off.”

Head snapping up, Marie arched an eyebrow at Zelda, but the other witch only smiled at her and winked.

“Alright.” she chuckled, before stripping out of her dress, leaving her in nothing but her underwear.

The way Zelda’s eyes hungrily roamed over her exposed body, certainly did not go unnoticed by Marie, but she did not mind. After all, Zelda had seen her in way less than what she was wearing right now. She turned to the closet and took a green overall out of it, feeling Zelda’s eyes nearly burning holes through her back. Once she had put it on, she faced Zelda again, who awkwardly cleared her throat when she realized she had been caught staring.

“Come sit here.” Zelda said, getting up from her chair, while carefully looking at anything but a scantily clad Marie.

Marie did as she was told and sat down on the small chair. Zelda set Marie’s previous seat right behind Marie and sat down as well. Leaning her chin on top of her bare shoulder, she reached her arms around her so she could guide Marie’s hands when needed. “First, dip your hands in the water.”

The wheel started spinning, and Zelda’s warm breath tickled Marie’s skin as she spoke, “Now you’re going to make your clay wet. Most important rule: always keep your clay wet.”

“I can assure you, mon amour, I know everything about keeping things wet.” Marie said calmly, and Zelda nearly choked, before playfully hitting her arm.

“Focus!” she chuckled, before whispering in her ear: “And save that thought for later.” she then pressed a light kiss to the back of Marie’s neck, making a smug smile appear on the other witch’s face.

“Now, make your clay wet.”

Marie dipped her fingers in the water once more and splashed some on top of the small ball.

“No, not like that.” Zelda laughed, “Just make your hands wet again and put them on the clay, like that.” Once Marie had put her hands in the water again, Zelda reached out and cupped Marie’s hands with her own, placing them on top of the clay to lubricate it. The feeling of Zelda’s wet hands against her own and her soft body spooned up against her, was enough to make a shiver run up Marie’s spine.

“Okay, so now you’re going to center it.”

Marie frowned deeply. She had no idea what Zelda meant. “And how do I do that?”

“Simple. Just gently squeeze, and it will move upwards.” Zelda pressed her hands against Marie’s to help her put the correct amount of pressure, and the clay quickly went up. Suddenly all too aware of the curves of Zelda’s round breasts against her back and her inner thighs against the outside of her own, Marie licked her lips. Flashback of the previous night, when those same curves had been naked below her palms, came floading back to her. Marie found herself shivering as that particular memory crossed her mind.

“Great, now you’re going to push it down again. Push it down with your right hand and keep the clay in the middle with your left one.” With Zelda’s help, Marie did what she said and the clay indeed moved down again, forming a flat ball. It was hard to concentrate with Zelda so close to her. Her thoughts kept going back to the previous night, to the memory of Zelda's soft moans, her trembling thighs and her sloppy kisses afterwards. Marie couldn’t help but smile.

“Again. Move it up.”

She squeezed the clay once again, and Zelda slowly released Marie’s hands. Marie repeated the process, this time on her own. She immediately missed the contact, but continued nonetheless. Zelda’s slick hands settled on Marie’s hips instead, as she watched her lover’s hands slide over the wet, shining clay. “And down. Well done, Marie.” Zelda praised her, patting her knee a few times, “Once more, move it up.”

Again, Marie started applying pressure, feeling quite nervous under Zelda’s watchful gaze.

“When you’re going to press it down, don’t let go of it until it stops wiggling.” Zelda said when it was time to bring the clay down again. “Then you can let go, slowly.”

Marie did everything Zelda told her, and was rewarded with a soft kiss against the corner of her mouth that left her yearning for more. “You’re doing great, _darling_.” she whispered and Marie grinned like a fool. Zelda rarely used petnames and generally wasn’t one to be really affectionate, but now that she was, Marie knew she could get used to it.

“You’re a great teacher, mon petit coeur.” Marie smiled, turning her head to glance at her love, who was already watching her with soft eyes. She leaned in and stole a quick kiss, before forcing herself to focus on the clay again in fear of losing every piece of selfcontrol she ever had. “Now what?”

“Make your hands wet again. You’re going to make a hole in the clay. First, make a little gun with your right hand.” Zelda said, as she held up three fingers to show Marie what she meant. Marie copied her. “The thumb of your left hand is going to run parallel with your index finger and your middle finger on your right hand, like that.” She took Marie’s hands in her own and placed them in the correct angle. “Your left hand is going to hold the clay in place while your fingers push down, okay?”

Marie nodded, and Zelda started pushing Marie’s fingers down, until a small hole appeared. Zelda added water to the hole, before returning her hands to Marie’s. She pushed them down once more and the clay started spreading, a big hole forming in the middle.

“Good, now make a c-shape with your left hand and a fist with your right one. Stick your right index finger out and bend it.” Zelda showed her what she needed to do and Marie copied what she saw. “Now you’re going to pull the wall up.” Zelda placed Marie’s hands in the right position on the clay and moved them up, the edges growing taller. Thinking Marie had everything under control, Zelda released her hands, but as soon as she did, the whole thing started violently wiggling in front of them.

“Zelda!” Marie yelped as the top of the clay collapsed.

Laughing, Zelda stopped the wheel and planted a soft kiss at the back of Marie’s neck, “It’s okay, we’ll start over again.”

Marie looked down at her piece of failure with a sad face, but nodded anyway.

Two lumps of clay later, Marie finally managed to create a small bowl. It was far from smooth and wasn’t perfectly round, but it was done. Zelda had guided Marie’s every movement and had been surprisingly patient when she somehow managed to screw up yet again. She’d kept on explaining every step and gave Marie small kisses when she did something right. The kisses made it all so worth the effort.

“You did really well actually.” Zelda said proudly, wiping her hands on her pants.

Getting up from the chair, Marie huffed, “Yes, I only had to start over again three times.” she said sarcastically.

Zelda chuckled and shook her head. “Still, I had expected it to be worse.”

Gaping, Marie raised her eyebrows, “You thought I would be bad at it?”

“Well I knew you weren’t going to be a grand master. It was your first time.” Zelda stated, giving Marie a somewhat confused look.

“Now I know why it wouldn’t work. You didn’t have faith in me.” Marie accused, pointing a finger at the other witch.

“Nonsense.”

“It’s the truth, Zelda Spellman, and now I will have to punish you for it.”

“What? Marie, what are you-“

Without warning or hesitation, Marie smeared her wet, in clay-covered hand across Zelda’s face. Zelda inhaled sharply, staring at Marie with a look of utter disbelief. Laughing proudly, Marie looked at the dirty swipes her fingers had left behind on Zelda’s pale skin.

Unfortunately, her victory did not last long. Zelda launched forward, and in the blink of an eye, lifted the small bucket of water.

Marie gasped as she realized what was about to happen, “ _No_ -“

Before she had time to protest or move away from Zelda’s attack, the cold water hit her right in the face. It dripped down her front, soaking her entire -practically naked- chest, including her bra. Zelda laughed happily, looking at the mess she had turned her lover into.

“ _You_!” Marie growled, pointing a finger at the other witch. “You’ll pay for that.”

Zelda yelped, but before she had the chance to flee, Marie took hold of her and yanked her down to the floor. “Marie, no!” she cried, as Marie started wiping her grubby hands across every piece of bare skin she could reach. “Stop!” she giggled, trying to break free from Marie’s grip.

Grinning, Marie started brushing her wet face against Zelda’s, who was squirming below her in an effort to get away from her. She didn’t succeed. Zelda tried to push her off of her body, but Marie’s arms only tightened around her. Their noses brushed together and by now, Zelda’s face was already as wet and dirty as Marie’s. There seemed to be no stopping her, so Zelda did what she knew would set Marie’s mind off revenge.

Placing her hands on either side of Marie’s face, she stilled it and pressed her lips against hers. Marie instantly responded, her lips moving eagerly, as if she had been waiting for her to pull out this trick.

_That little minx._

Zelda flicked her tongue across Marie’s lower lip, grinding her hips lightly. Marie sighed into their kiss and lifted one of Zelda’s legs. Zelda instantly wrapped it around Marie’s body and dug the heel of her foot into her back.

“I believe you saved a certain thought for later, didn’t you?” Zelda asked against Marie’s lips, taking rapid breaths between every few words as she started fumbling with Marie’s overall.

Marie hummed, gripping Zelda’s hips, “I believe I did.”

Zelda bit her lip in order to stop herself from grinning as she looked at Marie’s dirty, wet face. Marie smiled at her, and Zelda could feel herself melt as she stared up at those big brown eyes. Reaching up, she stroke a hand over Marie’s cheek, before pressing a light kiss there. “I really am happy to see you.” Zelda admitted, as Marie started caressing her hips.

“So am I, chérie.”

Smiling, Zelda leaned up and captured Marie’s lips once again.

_**The end x** _

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that was okay. I enjoyed writing it so much so I hope it was fun to read as well :) 
> 
> I don't know when I'll be posting something new since next week I'm having exams and I literally have no idea how I am going to pass them. Someone help lmao
> 
> But as always, if anyone has prompts, feel free to let me know on my tumblr: immacryyowzah or in the comments.
> 
> Have an amazing day :D


End file.
